


Champion

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hockey Player Dean, I have a lot of Stanley Cup emotions okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all a blur, really.  Dean is skating down center ice, his breath loud in his ears as he moves the puck, sliding past two of the other team’s players.  He shoots to Benny then gets into position, tapping his stick to the ice.  Then the puck is coming at him and it’s hitting his stick, then it’s off and the stadium erupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so the Cup just started and I'm so excited. And yes, Dean is meant to play for the Caps, because that's my team but you can ignore that and fill in with your team if you want.

It’s all a blur, really.  Dean is skating down center ice, his breath loud in his ears as he moves the puck, sliding past two of the other team’s players.  He shoots to Benny then gets into position, tapping his stick to the ice.  Then the puck is coming at him and it’s hitting his stick, then it’s off and the stadium erupts.

Benny is yelling in his ear and there are red jerseys everywhere, and he can hardly breathe.  He hears the banging on the glass behind him and suddenly he comes back to himself because _holy shit they just won the Stanley Cup._

He starts laughing and he makes his rounds, stopping in front of their goalie, Bobby, and patting his helmet.  Then Sam and Gabe are there, dragging him in for a hug and the crowd is still going crazy, and he can see the ones closest to the glass crying.  This is their first Cup ever, and it came from a double overtime win in the fifth game.  Sam is screaming in his ear, something about how proud mom would be and then they’re wrapped around each other, and the crowd goes even louder.

They form lines and go past each other, shaking hands and congratulating each other, a bit awkwardly but with smiles regardless.  When Dean reaches Cain, the captain of the other team, they embrace and Dean makes sure to tell him how well he did.

And then comes the moment he’s waited for his entire career.  The carpet rolls out, the players all gather round, and then out comes Pritchard carrying three feet of shining silver, and Dean almost loses it then and there.  He puts his cap on and skates forward, shaking hands but barely registering the words as Pritchard hands him the Cup and it’s in his hands and he feels like he can fly.

He takes a lap around the ice, his face feeling like its about to break with how hard he’s smiling.  He kisses it once and passes it off to Sam, who’s already crying.  He skates to the side and watches his teammates take turns making their rounds, and then family members are let onto the ice.  Dean is searching for a familiar mop of dark hair—

“Dean!”

He’s surprised he can hear it over the roar of the crowd but he turns to see Cas moving towards him.  Years of practice makes Cas good on the ice even in his sneakers and then he’s flinging himself at Dean, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

“Holy shit, Dean that was amazing.  That open ice hit was the sexiest thing I’ve seen in my life.”  Dean barks out a noise that’s somewhere between a sob and a laugh and he lowers Cas down, tucking his face into his boyfriend’s neck.  “When you took that puck to the face in the first I was worried sick, it was like you were down for hours.”

He pulls back, staring up into Dean’s face.  Dean turns so he can see the bruise spreading across his cheek, but turns back with a smile.

“Don’t worry about me Cas, I can’t even feel it right now.  This all feels like a dream, a fucking amazing dream.”  He bends down and Cas stands on his toes, pressing their mouths together.  It’s probably not an entirely appropriate kiss for the setting, with cameras on his face from all angles but screw that, he just won the Stanley Cup and he’s gonna kiss his boyfriend as he damn well pleases.

Sam is at his side, making a face and trying to pull him away, but Dean waves an arm at him without breaking the kiss and he hears the crowd cheer as Sam skates away, rolling his eyes.

They eventually break apart, both of them breathing a bit heavily as Dean is dragged away by a grumbling Sam and Benny for the team picture.  Cas stands by the bench, talking to Trotz, and even with the Stanley Cup sitting beside him, he doesn’t think he’s seen anything as beautiful as Cas in one of his jerseys, leaning against the sideboards, red lights flashing and flickering across the ice.  But he’ll get his day with the Cup, so as soon as the cameras are away and he’s out of the locker room, he and Cas are out to his car and he’s never driven home so quickly.

And if he cries later, when he and Cas are laying beside each other, breathless and sweaty all over again, well.  He just won the Stanley Cup.  It’s allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know about the Cup:  
> [Here](http://needydean.tumblr.com/post/116271993657/whats-the-stanley-cup) is my explanation on Tumblr  
> [Here](http://www.theclevelandfan.com/images/stories/stanley-cup.jpg) is a picture of the ~~beautiful~~ Cup  
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSDjSViV1sQ) is a gorgeous open ice hit that Alex Ovechkin had on Jaromir Jagr a few years ago. There's no sound, sorry. Ovechkin is the one in red, Jagr the one in white who gets knocked on his back.  
>  Pritchard is meant to be Philip Pritchard, the Keeper of the Cup.  
> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U-S1-vf6Lw) is a video of the LA Kings winning last year. ~~It legit makes me cry~~  
>  And unfortunately, the bit about the Caps never having won the Cup is true, but I'm holding out hope.


End file.
